When Kneazles Attack
by mascaret
Summary: Ginny and Hermione wonder exactly who are the two young men talking with Professor McGonagall.


A/N This is no longer just a humorous little one shot that has been chasing its tail in my mind for a bit. The story behind this story will be coming soon.  
  
Has absolutely no connection to my other stories so don't try to make any connections with it.  
  
  
  
When Kneazles Attack  
  
It was supposed to be an Order of the Phoenix meeting, but Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but stare at the young man with his arm around Professor McGonagall's shoulder.  
  
The man looked to be about Bill Weasley's age and he was gorgeous. He was taller than Professor McGonagall and even though he was wearing casual robes, his firm physique was noticeable. When he leaned over to whisper something into the Professor's ear, his long flowing black hair seemed to match perfectly with the hair in her bun.   
  
The soft little laugh and the warm smile McGonagall shared with him in response to whatever it was he whispered, seemed out of character for their usually stern Transfiguration Professor and Head of Household.  
  
When Mr. Weasley passed by, the girls couldn't help but ask who the young man was.  
  
"Oh, that's Professor McGonagall's son." Mr. Weasley answered easily enough.  
  
Hermione looked perplexed.   
  
"I didn't know Professor McGonagall was married."  
  
Mr. Weasley suddenly looked rather uncomfortable.   
  
"Actually, I don't believe she ever has been married."  
  
Hermione couldn't hold in her surprise.  
  
"Maybe it's just a muggle thing, but I can't believe the Board of Governors let her keep teaching with a child out-of-wedlock."  
  
Mr. Weasley muttered something about, "Yes, well special circumstances and all."  
  
"What special circumstances?" Ginny inquired.  
  
Mr. Weasley frowned. He seemed at a bit of a loss. "Well, it is a rather delicate subject."  
  
Seeing that the girls were not going to drop the matter, Mr. Weasley continued.  
  
"She was attacked. It happened one night at Hogwarts while she was patrolling the halls for out of bed students."  
  
The girls were shocked.  
  
Hermione asked, "She was attacked at the school? By who? A student? Surely not one of the other professors? Death Eaters at the school?"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked very awkward as he mumbled something into his drink.  
  
"Sorry, could you repeat that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"A kneazle."  
  
Hermione blinked. "A kneazle?"  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded sadly.  
  
"How?" asked Ginny uncertainly.  
  
"Well, she was in her animagus form patrolling the halls and it just happened."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why didn't she change back?"  
  
Mr. Weasley shrugged. "I was a clerk in the Magical Law Enforcement Office at the time. I helped her fill out the report after the incident. She said she was too surprised. It all happened so quickly. Poor thing. When she first came in to the office she was so hysterical, at first I thought she was laughing."  
  
The conversation paused in a respectful silence.  
  
Ginny noticed another, similarly gorgeous young man walk up to Professor McGonagall and embrace her. This one was about Charlie's age and looked much the same as the other young man, except his black hair was much shorter.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Again Arthur Weasley looked awkward. "Her other son."  
  
"Twins?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"No." Mr. Weasley replied uneasily.  
  
"Another kneazle attack?" Ginny asked, holding back a grin.  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded sadly. "It happened about a year after the first one."  
  
Ginny couldn't keep the amusement from her voice this time. "Why didn't she change that time?"  
  
Mr. Weasley frowned. "She said she was too shocked. She couldn't believe it was happening again."  
  
When Ginny could control her giggles no longer, Mr. Weasley got very angry.  
  
"It's not funny, Ginny. It was a very traumatic experience, I'm sure."  
  
Hermione tried to very delicately make a suggestion.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, how do you know she wasn't putting you on?"  
  
Mr. Weasley's frown was in danger of becoming permanent.   
  
"Well, after the second time, people suspected that. Particularly when it became known that both children had the same father. The Board of Governors demanded an inquiry. Professor Dumbledore, he is such a great man. He was so supportive of her throughout the whole ordeal. He said if Professor McGonagall said it was a kneazle, he believed her. But the school governors persisted, so the Ministry administered Veritaserum and questioned her. Still, she insisted the father was a kneazle."  
  
After admonishing the girls to behave themselves, Mr. Weasley left to go speak to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were still watching Professor McGonagall and her two sons when Professor Dumbledore approached the trio and greeted them affectionately.  
  
The two young men had their mother's dark hair and her coloring, but their twinkling blue eyes were nothing like Professor McGonagall's gray ones.  
  
Before both girls dissolved into giggles, Hermione asked Ginny a question.  
  
"Do you think we should tell your father what Professor Dumbledore has for an animagus form?" 


End file.
